HPku Sayang, HPku Malang
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Cerita Sasha di blog pribadinya tentang HP pertamanya. My attribute to Sasha's unique character in SnK. RnR please xD


Shingeki no Kyojin /進撃の巨人belongs to Isayama-sensei

HPku Sayang, HPku Malang belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

Main Chara: Sasha Brous, The Potato Girl

Warning: Bahasa acak adul, Semi Canon-AU (?), Seperempat Humor

..

..

Happy Reading^^

..

..

Di tengah teriknya mentari musim panas, seorang anak manusia berjenis kelamin wanita yang diketahui bernama Sasha Braus. Dia sepertinya sedang dihadapkan oleh sebuah kebosanan akibat liburan musim panas yang sudah lelah ia menghitung harinya untuk bisa segera masuk sekolah agar bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Daripada di rumah, ia lebih memilih berada di sekolah seharian dengan segudang kegiatan penting gak penting ya anggap saja penting. Begitu pikir gadis yang sebentar lagi memasuki usianya yang ke 17 tahun.

Akhirnya dengan rasa malas dan bosan yang memuncak, ia berjalan ke meja belajarnya yang di sana sudah tersedia laptop mini baru plus modemnya yang baru saja dibelikan oleh sang ayah atas prestasinya lulus ujian masuk fakultas pertanian di Universitas Dauper, salah satu universitas ternama di kota Wall Rose.

Sasha mulai mengetik alamat web blog pribadinya.

wwwdottitanspotdotcom

Loading...

Selamat datang di WWWdotTITANSPOTdotCOM

Username: sashagaje tmaildotcom

Password: ***********

Loading...

WWWdotTITANSPOTdotCOM/dashboard

Setelah memasuki _dashboard _blog pribadinya. Sasha mulai mencari ide apa enaknya yang akan ditulis olehnya. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah alat komunikasi bernama handphone (HP) yang ada di samping laptopnya. HP itu adalah HP kesekian yang pernah ia miliki. Dia jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia memiliki HP pertama kali. Dan...

CLING!

Muncullah ide menulis cerita tentang HP pertamanya.

Title: [masih kosong karena masih bingung judulnya]

Wuiheiii...Udah lama gue nggak posting nih  
Hahah, kali ini gue mo ngomongin tentang sejarah HP gue sebelumnya soalnya tadi tuh gue jadi nginget-nginget lagi tentang HP-HP gue yang dulu, entah dimana para HP itu sekarang.  
HP yang paling berkesan bagi gue adalah HP pertama gue, ya iyalah My First Handphone yang gue dapet pertama kali waktu kelas 1 SMP itu banyak skandalnya.

Jadi HP pertama gue adalah NOKIA 2300.  
Motivasi gue beli HP ini adalah karena HP gue tergolong murah dan agak bagusan dikit di masa itu. Dasar! Udah agak, pake dikit lagi.  
HP gue ini adalah salah satu dari HP yang tertindas banget soalnya, gue yang berpredikat sebagai perusak barang tidak sedikit merusak HP gue yang sama sekali nggak berdosa ini.  
Mulai dari nge-blank, nge-hang, sampai ada suatu peristiwa dimana karena kesalahan gue yang tidak berperikehapean dan tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh HP manapun itu berujung pada perpisahan gue untuk selama-lamanya pada sang HP, tapi gue cukup bahagia, karena HP itu selamat.  
Sebelum cerita tentang skandal terburuk HP N2300 gue itu, izinkanlah gue untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah, ceilah...  
Jadi ginih, suatu hari gue lagi naek angkot dan ada nomor tak dikenal menelpon gue.  
Gue: Haloh?  
Penelpon: Haloh? ini Hapenya ONYON?  
Gue: (dalam hati: hah, onyon? emang ada orang yang namanya kayak gitu) Siapa?  
Penelpon: Yeeh, dasar tuli! ONNYOOOONN!  
Gue: Onyon? gak tau ah!

Dan klik, orang itu berhenti menelpon dan gue pun cuma pasrah. tapi, satu hal yang gue rasa saat itu. GUE DENDAM DIBILANG TULI!  
ORANG GUE LAGI NAIK ANGKOT DAN BANYAK KENDARAAN SEKITAR GUE, JELAS AJA GUE NGGAK BISA DENGER JELAS! DASAR ONYON!

Lalu gue yang dendam itu pun meng-SMS orang tersebut pada jam 12 malam. isi SMSnya sih singkat cuman 2 kata, tapi pait:  
GOBLOK LU!

Entah kenapa dua kata itu yang gue keluarin sebagai balasan dari sakit hati seorang anak kelas 1 SMP yang dibilang tuli dan besoknya sekitar jam 9 pagi, di saat gue nonton allez cuisine sendirian di rumah, ada nomor nggak dikenal nelpon gue. gue yang waktu itu masih polos pun ngangkat gitu aja.  
Penelpon: Heh, kamu siapa? ini posisinya lagi dimana?Gue: Hah? ini juga siapa? kok situ yang nelpon situ yang nanya?  
Penelpon: Gak usah banyak omong, situ siapa?  
Gue: situ siapa juga?  
Penelpon: Kamu yang punya hape ini?  
Gue: (dengan tidak profesional berbohong) bukan, ini hape temen saya  
Penelpon: Kamu siapa namanya?  
Gue: Saya...(berpikir dan mencari nama samaran, sempat terlintas nama mawar dan gue berpikir untuk membuang jauh-jauh nama klise itu) Reischa.

Buihhh, Reischa, sok imut banget namanya, tapi nggak papa lah yang penting gue nggak jawab onyon.

Penelpon: Mbak, tolong bilang sama yang punya hape, temen saya marah karena kemarin di SMS dibilang goblog sama temen mbak.

BUSET! Nah lo gimana ayo, ternyata yang nelpon bukan orangnya langsung tapi temennya.

Penelpon: Ya udah mas, ntar ngomong aja ndiri ama temen saya.

Klik, gue tutup telepon yang membuat hati seorang anak kelas 1 SMP berdebar-debar, gue sempet mikir yang nggak-nggak, gimana kalo dia bisa ngelacak nomor gue dan dateng ke rumah gue sambil bawa polisi dan bilang, SIAPA disini yang BILANG saya GOBLOK? lalu saya kembali berpikir bahwa itu semua kurang logis dan menjalani sekolah siang yang ngebosenin.  
Terus akhirnya si pemilik HP sebenernya (kan yang tadi nelpon teh temennya) meng-SMS saya dan bertanya. akhirnya, gue mengeluarkan alasan:

tdi sy lg sms bcanda ama tmn sy, mungkin no. tmn sy sama kyk no. anda dan pas sy cek sm no. tmn sy cma beda 1 no. blkgny doang

Dan dia langsung dia mengirimkan SMS balasan:

y udah, salam kenal, gw s**to

Maaf nama disamarkan.  
Lah, kok dia ngajak kenalan, ya udah gue yang terlalu beritikad baik pun menyambut persahabatan itu. Tapi anehnya dia sering intens nelpon gue yah gue ladenin aja, lumayan kan, pekerjaan sambilan selain ngelupasin kulit ari jari kaki. dan tanggapan temen gue pun aneh-aneh, mereka bilang gue nggak usah terlalu ngeladenin orang itu. Nyokap gue juga yang setelah tau identitas si s**to yang seorang pelajar SMA di daerah Wall Maria coret. Akhirnya setiap dia telpon nggak gue angkat, mumpung ringtone gue bagus jadi gue joget-joget aja pas dia telpon.

Okei, akhirnya ceritanya selesai.

Lalu berlanjut pada skandal HP gue yang kedua. Jadi ceritanya HP gue tuh paling sering dipinjemin ke orang-orang, soalnya di HP gue ada game snake apalagi ada champaign battlenya dan oposite yang paling diminati sama temen-temen sekelas gue. Lalu saat gue naik angkot buat pulang bersama temen-temen (maklum angkoters), si Mikasa minjem HP gue buat ngeliat jam, bilangnya aja ngeliat jam padahal maen OPOSITE! dan gue pun turun sambil berdadah-dadah bersama temen-temen, sebelum gue turun dari angkot gue pun sempat mengantongi HP gue itu. Akhirnya sampailah di rumah dan gue menemukan kenyataan bahwa HP gue nggak ada! Oh mai gat, what should I do?  
Diantara kepanikan gue, ada hal bodoh yang gue sempat lakukan yaitu nelpon bokap Levi, orang yang udah ngebeliin HP.  
Gue: Yah, ada berita duka  
Bokap Levi: Apaan?  
Gue: Tapi ayah jangan marah yah.  
Bokap Levi: Iya apaan?

Gue: HP aku ilaaang  
Bokap: Ya udah nggak apa-apa, mau digimanain lagi...

Untungnya punya ayah seorang phlegmatis-melankolis. Tepatnya pada saat itu. Padahal gue yakin sepulangnya Ayah dari kantor, beliau bakal melakukan interogasi besar besaran. Maklum , beliau itu mantan seorang Corporal terkenal di Scouting Legion di negara ini.

Lalu gue pun memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan tercerdas yang dengan bodohnya nggak gue lakuin dari tadi-tadi: nelpon HP gue, maka tersambunglah HP gue dan seseorang di seberang sana mengangkatnya  
Orang di seberang yang suaranya mirip Mikasa: SASHA GOBLOG!  
Gue: Hah? ini Mikasa kan? hape aku ada di kamu kan?  
Ternyata orang itu memang Mikasa: Iyah! bodo banget kamu teh masak HP kamu ditinggalin.  
Gue: Emang HP aku ada dimana?  
Mikasa(tanpa embel-embel): HP kamu ada di jok! untung kita belum pindah angkot pas kamu telpon!  
Gue: (dengan sungguh-sungguh) Alhamdulilaah, ya udah besok balikin HP aku yah.

Dan gue langsung nelpon bokap Levi lagi.  
Gue: Yah Hapenya nggak jadi ilang.  
Bokap Levi: Hah?

Akhirnya HP gue nggak jadi ilang, dan besoknya seperti yang udah bisa ditebak, HP gue baterainya abis karena dipake maen oposite ama si Mikasa. maka kita beralih ke cerita selanjutnya. Bila anda berpikir kalau cerita tadi adalah skandal terbesar HP gue maka anda SALAH.

Skandal terbesar Hape gue itu terjadi di waktu gue masih kelas satu SMP juga, belum habis setahun HP gue sudah mengalami sebuah kejadian yang merubah masa depan HP gue. Jadi ceritanya waktu itu gue baru pulang sekolah dan mengalami masalah kewanitaan di rok belakang gue, ya pasti tau dong apaan. Yasud, berhubung kalo rok belakang gue dicuciin ama pembokat jadinya dosa maka gue berniat untuk mencuci sendiri rok gue. Lalu sambil diiringi lagu-lagu penyanyi AFI yang dimasa itu booming dan famous banget gue membasahi rok gue dengan gembira, lalu gue rendem rok gue dan setelah merendam rok gue gue langsung nari-nari nggak jelas depan TV sambil nurutin koreografi para penyanyi AFI. Di saat kegembiraan gue saat menari, Si Bibik pun memanggil gue keras. Gue yang nggak rela diganggu pas lagi asik-asik nari pun nyaut, "Apaan sih bik, nggak usah kayak gitu banget dong manggilnya!"  
Dan dengan wajah yang susah didefinisikan si Bibik mengangkat HP gue yang udah basah kuyup dari kantong rok gue yang udah direndem selama satu jam.

AARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

Gue berharap supaya bibik tutup mulut ama bokap, namun harapan gue sirna karena tepat di belakang gue bokap gue berdiri dengan wajah yang susah didefinisikan juga. Gue pun memohon sampe berlutut ketika Bokap gue yang coret jarangcoret marah dan kalo udah marah itu serem.  
Maka bokap gue pun menyarankan gue untuk membawa HP gue ke Om Irvin, tetangga deket rumah yang otaknya didesain untuk menjawab masalah teknik tapi nggak pernah belajar teori mesin, teknik, atau IT. Lalu batere HP gue di hair dryer dan dijemur terus HP gue nyala lagi.  
YES NYALA!  
Tapi sayangnya, nge-hang!  
Oh my goat, jadilah gue ngejual HP gue ke BEC, tapi sebelumnya udah dibetulin dulu di Fivekomsel dengan harga cukup mahal. Gue nggak berani nego soalnya ada yang mau beli aja udah sukur banget lah dan HP gue dilepas dengan harga 450.000, bandingkan dengan harga asal yaitu 835.000.  
Yah nggak papa deh. Namun tanpa gue sangka, duit hasil penjualan HP gue nggak dibeliin HP baru lagi sama Bokap. Edan, padahal gue udah ngeceng Nokia 3650, yang lumayan nge-trend waktu itu. HP itu tuh keren banget lah waktu jaman dulu. Udah mah bisa dipake komunikasi, ada kameranya, bisa buat ngelempar maling lagi! Namun keinginan hati untuk memiliki HP itu terpaksa harus gue kubur tanpa gue gali lagi, duit hasil jual HP gue dipake buat bayar telpon sama Bokap. TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK

Lalu gue mencoba strategi jitu yang sudah klise dan nggak jaman: ANCAMAN  
Gue: Ayah,beliin HP! Kalo nggak aku mau kabur dari rumah!  
Bokap Levi: Yang ngerusakin HP-nya juga siapa kok Ayah yang harus ganti?

Satu hal yang gue sadari, posisi gue saat itu adalah perusak yang tentu saja bersalah dan gue pun nggak berani buat meminta lebih.

Emang ada bagusnya Bokap gue ngedidik gue supaya bisa jaga barang, jadi sepanjang kelas 2 SMP gue ngabisin waktu tanpa HP. HAMPA!  
Om gue, namanya Om Marco , untungnya menaruh rasa kasihan dan dia ngasiin salah satu dari 3 HP-nya ke gue.  
Alhamdulillah, gue hargain. Walaupun HP itu adalah the worst dari yang dia punya tapi seenggaknya bisa dipake nelpon lah. Pertama kali gue nyoba HP itu kerasanya agak janggal sih, soalnya navigasinya beda, berasa kapal terbang aja!  
Dan usut punya usut, mantan HP om gue yang dikasih ke gue itu pernah nyemplung ke selokan!  
BEUHHH, ini pasti gara-gara karma HP gue jaman dulu!

HP om Marco tuh aneh juga. Kalau mijit tombolnya tuh harus segenap tenaga jadi nggak bakal bisa main game dengan lancar lagian gamenya juga gak jelas banget, pokonya kalo gue main game di HP itu pasti baru satu langkah udah kalah. Apalagi kalo lagi di-charge! Tuts HP gue tuh suka nyetrum kalo gue pegang pas lagi di gitu ngehidupin ama matiinnya tuh rada bikin emosi, kadang-kadang HP gue harus dibanting-pakai bantuan tenaga Bokap-dulu at baterenya dilempar baru nyala!  
Tapi HP gue punya kecanggihan dibanding HP lain, meskipun layarnya nggak berwarna, tombolnya keras, suka nyetrum, HP gue bisa buat ngerekam RBT sebelum RBT booming!  
Namun karena sudah kenyang dan nelangsa ditindas, HP gue langsung pensiun dan berakhir tragis seperti HP sebelumnya. HP gue mati dan jadi bangkai.

Akhirnya, setelah gue SMA bokap akhirnya berhenti kasian dan ngebeliin gue HP berkamera dengan fitur lengkap, pokonya di masa itu termasuk canggih. Sampe sekarang juga gue masih pake HP gue yang udah nggak mulus lagi itu. Dan HP gue yang sudah jadi bangkai itu gue kasihin ke adek sepupu gue yang punya insting perusak buat dijadiin mainan. Terakhir gue denger HP gue yang lama itu udah dipretelin ama adek sepupu. Yah sudahlah, da udah nggak kepake lagi...

SEKIAN cerita HP gue yang tragis dan sampai sekarang gue belum berniat buat ganti HP. Tunggu nanti pas gue kuliah, gue bakal pake _touchacreen_, ciehahahahahah.  
Kira-kira HP mana yang sudi jadi HP gue ya?

[OWARI]

.

.

Ciymii's CurCol

Dimaafkan yang banyak karena penggunaan bahasa yang sengaja dibikin acak adul.

Inspirasinya dari temen yang suka ngebanyol. Tadi dia cerita tentang Hpnya. Dan saya berusaha nulis apa yang ia omongin.

Sosok Sasha ini memang unik banget deh pokoknya. Dia cewek kedua di SnK yang gue kagumi setelah Mikasa. Kepribadiannya apa adanya banget. Enggak jaim. Cantik juga. Haha.

Oya... itu bokapnya Sasha disini saya pakai Levi sebagai bokapnya. Menurut saya cocok aja Babang Levi jadi bokapnya. Hahaha.

Thanks for reading.

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Ciymii^^


End file.
